He Will Be Loved
by droptheother
Summary: Stiles przyzna się bez bicia, że na początku było to jedynie formą zemsty. Jego cotygodniowe, weekendowe chadzanie do The Jungle, znaczy się. CZYLI druga część Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats, a Stiles w końcu jest z osobą, która na niego zasługuje.


Stiles przyzna się bez bicia, że na początku było to jedynie formą zemsty.

Jego cotygodniowe, weekendowe chadzanie do _The Jungle_ , znaczy się.

Wiedział, że znajdzie tam Jacksona. Wiedział, bo to właśnie tam chłopak chodził, kiedy chciał się odstresować, a dobre źródła poinformowały go o tym, że Whittemore uzna dziecko, które spłodził, więc na pewno miał wiele na głowie.

Chodził tam więc, żeby ostentacyjnie i wyraźnie pokazać, że nic mu nie jest. Co dziwne - faceci znajdujący się na parkiecie bardzo mu to ułatwiali. Byli bardziej niż chętni, żeby tańczyć z nim coś, co bardziej przypominało suche ocieranie się o swoje krocza niż taniec. Część nawet lądowała z nim w darkroomie, który zawsze był pełen, ale Stiles był zawsze zbyt zrobiony, żeby być skromnym.

(Był jednak rozsądny - synek szeryfa - i nigdy nie pozwalał obciągnąć sobie - lub komuś, kiedy to on lądował na kolanach - bez prezerwatywy. Bezpieczny seks jest seksowny, zawsze tak uważał.)

Za którymś razem poznał _jego_ i to też była zwykła zabawa.

Mina Jacksona, kiedy Facet zaczął całować jego szyję, wkładając mu dłoń do spodni, była _epicka_.

(Stiles zaczął podejrzewać, że Jackson jest masochistą. Był przekonany, że Whittemore domyślił się, co Stiles próbuje mu przekazać - duże wielkie _pierdol się, dziękuję bardzo za to, co mi zrobiłeś, skurczybyku_ \- ale blondyn uparcie przychodził i patrzył na to, jak Stiles radzi sobie ze swoimi długimi i nieskoordynowanymi kończynami po to, żeby podrywać facetów. Jak _dobrze_ Stiles sobie z tym radzi.)

Kiedy w końcu wylądowali w łóżku, Stiles nie bardzo wiedział co się wokół niego dzieje. Miał podejrzenia, że Facet również, ale nie obchodziło go to. Pierwszy raz pozwolił zabrać się z _The Jungle_ do czyjegoś mieszkania i nie żałował. _Oj, jak bardzo nie żałował_. Seks był szybki i agresywny, i wszystkim tym, czego było mu potrzeba. Poranek - o dziwo - nie był spacerem wstydu, jedynie normalnym zwykłym porankiem zaprawionym kacem. Facet zrobił mu nawet kawy i powiedział, że chętnie kiedyś to powtórzy, jeśli nadarzy się okazja, ale Stiles się na to nie napalał. Mężczyzna był przystojniejszy niż Jackson i Stilinski dziwił się, że udało mu się go zaliczyć.

Jego twarz była męska w ten bardzo pierwotny sposób - wiecznie ponura mina i oczy, które potrafią wywiercić dziurę w duszy. Oczy, których kolor zmieniał się z każdą sekundą i które wywierały na nim nawet większe wrażenie, niż wyrzeźbione ciało bruneta. Jego mięśnie były jak ze skały i Stiles nagle pożałował, że tak niewiele pamiętał z tej nocy. Jedna z rąk faceta ozdobiona była rękawem z tatuaży, które kończyły się dopiero wysoko na barku i zdobiły również część lewego mięśnia piersiowego. Mężczyzna miał na sobie tylko luźne spodnie dresowe, które zwisały nisko na jego biodrach i odsłaniały dołeczki u dołu pleców, gdy odwrócił się do Stilesa tyłem. Szatyn sądził również, że skrywają najseksowniejszą parę pośladków na całym bożym świecie.

Stiles nie miał pojęcia, jak to się stało, ale w jednym momencie ślinił się na widok umięśnionych pleców i ciemnej, opalonej skóry, a w następnym leżał już przyszpilony do materaca i wił się pod brunetem, kiedy ten przygotowywał go z niemałym zapałem.

Stiles nie opuścił jego mieszkania przez tydzień.

* * *

Po trzeciej rundzie dowiedział się, że mężczyzna nazywa się Derek.

\- Nie nazwałem cię przypadkiem jakoś inaczej, prawda?

Spytał Stiles po tym, jak facet nagle podał swoje imię. Derek parsknął śmiechem.

\- Nie. Po prostu chcę usłyszeć, jak je jęczysz.

* * *

Derek był rozpraszaczem, ale nie tylko.

Spotykali się praktycznie codziennie i wykorzystywali każdą płaską powierzchnię - poziomą czy pionową - żeby się pieprzyć.

Może to nie było zdrowe, nie w jego przypadku, kiedy nigdy wcześniej czegoś takiego nie robił, ale na pewno było _świetne_.

Derek nie pytał go o to, dlaczego czasami jest zbyt agresywny, jedynie odpowiadał tym samym. Nie przeszkadzało mu, że Stiles jest przez większość czasu dupkiem i ocieka sarkazmem, sam taki był. Nie marudził, gdy Stiles przerywał ich "przerwy na oglądanie filmu" i mówił, że mu się znudziło i chce sprawdzić, czy stół kreślarski Dereka jest taki stabilny, na jaki wygląda. Nie pytał go o przeszłość i to było _zbawienne_.

Kiedy zdarzały im się te rzadkie wieczory, gdy wychodzili na zewnątrz (nie dlatego, że nie próbowali - zazwyczaj nie wychodziło im, ponieważ rozpraszali się czymś przyjemniejszym), Derek nie zachowywał się dziwnie. On sam nie zachowywał się jak nastolatka. Po prostu wychodzili razem na miasto, zjeść coś czy nawet potańczyć, i te chwile nigdy nie były niezręczne. Mężczyzna nie zachowywał się inaczej w obecności innych ludzi, nie odsuwał się, kiedy jakiś znajomy podchodził się przywitać, nie robił uników, gdy ktoś posyłał im znaczące spojrzenia i insynuował pewne rzeczy.

Stiles znał faceta niecały miesiąc ale wiedział, że to jest to _coś_.

Derek musiał uważać podobnie, bo nie wstydził się obejmować go w barach, nie bał się chwytać go za dłoń ani grozić komuś grzecznie, kiedy wyraźnie próbował Stilesa poderwać.

Zaborczy.

Stilinskiemu bardzo się to podobało.

* * *

\- Jesteś Derek Hale.

Powiedział kiedyś Stiles, a wtedy mężczyzna podniósł głowę znad kolejnego projektu, którym zajmował się w tym tygodniu. Derek wyglądał, jakby przez chwilę nie bardzo rozumiał, co się wokół niego dzieje, dlatego Stiles wywrócił oczami i poprawił swoją pozycję na łóżku na wygodniejszą (czytaj - ułożył się tak, że jego nogi leżały na oparciu kanapy, a głowa, kark i barki na podłodze).

\- Chodziliśmy razem do liceum. Byłeś dwa lata wyżej.

Wyjaśnił, uśmiechając się szeroko na widok miny Hale'a, która mówiła _to wszystko wyjaśnia_ i _już teraz sam wiem, kim jesteś ty_.

\- Zmieniłeś się od tamtego czasu.

Dodał, widząc jak brunet podnosi się ze swojego fotela i zaczyna odwiązywać sznurek przy spodniach dresowych.

\- Kiedyś ukradniemy auto szeryfa.

Oznajmił mu tylko Derek zanim porwał chichoczącego Stilesa do sypialni.

* * *

Pewnego dnia zadzwonił do niego Jackson.

Stiles odebrał dopiero za siedemnastym razem, kiedy uznał, że już dłużej nie wytrzyma wibracji, które zakłócały jemu i Derekowi spokojne oglądanie _How to Get Away With Murder_.

\- Czego.

Wychrypiał do słuchawki.

Głos zdarł sobie dzień wcześniej i Derek nawet nie udawał, że nie jest z tego powodu dumny, uśmiechając się krzywo pod nosem. Stiles zaczynał współczuć jego sąsiadom.

\- Stiles - powiedział, a może raczej wyseplenił na wydechu Jackson. Stilinskiemu rozum podpowiadał, że blondyn nie był zbyt trzeźwy. – Chciałem…

\- Nie obchodzi mnie za bardzo, czego chcesz, _Jackson_.

Stiles poczuł, jak Derek za nim się spiął i dosłownie _warknął_ do jego ucha. Szatyn uśmiechnął się jedynie i poklepał go po ręce, którą mężczyzna go obejmował.

Już jakiś czas temu powiedział mu o Jacksonie i o tym, co się między nimi stało. Przyznał też, że zanim się z Derekiem poznali, Stiles wskakiwał do łóżka (w przenośni) prawie każdemu, w tym Derekowi, tylko po to, żeby się odgryźć i troszeczkę zabawić, a Derek go nie potępił. Powiedział jedynie, że cieszy się, że już tego nie robi i jest teraz w całości dla niego (użył do tego znacznie mniej słów i trochę więcej czynów związanych z ciałem Stilesa).

Stiles był, cóż, szczęśliwy. Pierwszy raz od dawna, bo odkąd rozwalił auto Jacksonowi, zaczął zauważać, że jego szczęście z Whittemorem było sztuczne. Oszukiwał samego siebie, że jest perfekcyjnie i dobrze, i cieszył się, że w końcu otworzył szeroko oczy. Cieszył się, że poznał Dereka i nie miał problemu z tym, żeby powiedzieć mu to prosto w twarz, co było nowością – przed Jacksonem nie otworzył się tak szybko, bo po prostu się bał. A chociaż Derek był w pewien sposób podobny do blondyna – byli tak samo wredni i bezpruderyjni, chociaż pokusiłby się o stwierdzenie, że Hale mimo wszystko w tym wygrywał – nie obawiał się przed wyznaniem tego, co mu na duszy leżało.

Udowadniał mu swoje zaangażowanie na każdym kroku, każdym gestem i spojrzeniem, każdym jęknięciem i westchnięciem, _każdym swoim oddechem_ , a Stiles czerpał to garściami niczym spragniony wodę ze studni.

\- Stiles, proszę... Proszę, pozwól mi...

W tym momencie Hale, który przykładał ucho do telefonu z drugiej strony, wyrwał mu aparat i z gniewną miną przystawił sobie mikrofon do ust.

\- Jeśli jeszcze raz zadzwonisz pod ten numer, jesteś skończony, Whittemore, możesz być tego pewien.

Stilinski przyglądał się w tym czasie Derekowi z lekkim uśmiechem na twarzy, którego nawet nie kwapił schować, gdy mężczyzna w końcu na niego spojrzał.

\- Zamorduję go, jeśli zbliży się do ciebie chociaż na krok.

Szatyn zaśmiał się cicho, wsuwając palce we włosy Hale'a.

\- Szkoda pójść do więzienia za tego palanta.

\- Moi rodzice mają świetnych adwokatów.

Odparł szybko Derek, a jego głos był tak rozmarzony, że Stiles zaczynał powoli wierzyć w jego pogróżki. Co dziwne – nie przestraszył się, a jego serce przyspieszyło na myśl, że ten facet aż tak o niego dba.

Potem przyspieszyło jeszcze bardziej, bo język Hale'a znalazł idealne miejsce do schronienia w jego ustach, i nawet Connor Walsh nie był w stanie pomóc mu oprzeć się Derekowi.

* * *

Stiles nie był dokońca pewien jak się czuł, kiedy zobaczył w Beacon Hills Jacksona idącego pod rękę z Lydią Martin w zaawansowanej ciąży.

Gdyby był sam, możliwe, że uciekłby gdzie pieprz rośnie, żeby tylko nie doszło do konfrontacji. Całe szczęście obok niego szedł Derek, który trzymał go pewnie za rękę, a po drugiej stronie miał Ericę, która świergotała wesoło do jego ucha o swoim zbliżającym się wielkimi krokami ślubie z Boydem.

Oboje nawet nie zwróciliby uwagi, że coś jest nie tak, gdyby nie to, że Stiles nagle przestał iść. Na krótką chwilę zatrzymał się i patrzył przed siebie z dziwnym wyrazem twarzy i to tylko dzięki Derekowi ponownie zaczął się ruszać. Brunet ścisnął jego dłoń i pociągnął za sobą w przód, wzrok kierując na nic niepodejrzewającą parę, która zmierzała wprost na nich.

To Whittemore zauważył ich jako pierwszy. Jego oczy powiększyły się nieznacznie, a później na twarzy pojawił się ten arogancki wyraz wyższości, którym częstował wszystkich niewartych jego uwagi. Blondyn uniósł wyżej głowę i wyprostował plecy, a Stiles miał ochotę zaśmiać się w głos (co zrobiła za niego Erica, bo sam nie był w stanie) z tego, jak jeszcze przed chwilą wyglądał na zniszczonego życiem przeciętniaka, a teraz udaje pewnego siebie dupka.

Lydia Martin zmrużyła niebezpiecznie oczy, kiedy zdała sobie sprawę, kogo widzi, a Derek uśmiechnął się wrednie (Stiles dojrzał to przysłowiowym kątem oka, bo, szczerze mówiąc, nie mógł przestać wpatrywać się w brzuch tej dziwki).

\- Tylko uważaj – odezwał się nagle, wyrywając Stilesa z transu. Szatyn już chciał pytać, na co dokładnie ma uważać, ale po chwili dotarło do niego, że Hale wcale nie mówi do niego – twój kochaś już raz kogoś zdradził.

Stilinski jeszcze nigdy nie widział, żeby ktoś tak szybko zmienił kolory na twarzy, ale rudzielec i Jackson tworzyli przepiękną paletę barw.

I może słowa Dereka powinny w niego jakoś uderzyć, ale, cholera, widok spłoszonego i jednocześnie wściekłego Jacksona Whittemore'a zrekompensował mu wszystko.

* * *

Kiedy kilka miesięcy później odprowadzał Ericę do ołtarza, oddając jej rękę Boydowi, popłakał się jak dziecko.

Kiedy tego samego wieczoru Derek padł przed nim na kolano (i nie po to, żeby zrobić coś nieprzyzwoitego z jego penisem), popłakał się jeszcze bardziej i dziwił się, że był w ogóle w stanie zobaczyć pierścionek z wyrytym logo Batmana, który Hale założył mu na palec, gdy w wykrztusił z siebie cholerne „tak".

Kiedy rok później jego ojciec prowadził go do ołtarza, oddając jego rękę Derekowi, już nie płakał.

Wtedy po prostu wiedział, że będzie szczęśliwy już zawsze.


End file.
